(1) Field of the Invention
Relating to improvements in accessories for footwear. More specifically relates to improvements directed to beautifying boots.
(2) Related Art
US patent application US 2006/0010575 to Heiderer et al. teaches a tube comprising a foldable decorative tubular portion comprising an inward turned portion and an outward turned portion. The outward turned portion includes an ornamental design thereon an/or a decoration extending therefrom.
US patent application 2009 0188020 to Beaumont teaches a sock that may include a sock portion and a decorative portion. The decorative portion may be attached to the sock portion with an attachment mechanism. The decorative portion may be fur, synthetic fur, fabric or other materials. The decorative portion may include an opening and a closure for the opening. The closure may be a lace, such as, ribbon, cord, fabric, leather or other material.
The closure may also be button and loop, snaps, hook and loop closure, hook and eye, or other closure. The decorative portion may be folded over the top of the shoe. In one embodiment, the sock portion may be removably attached to the decorative portion, with an attachment mechanism. The attachment mechanism may be snaps, hook and loop closure, or other attachment mechanism. In one embodiment, the lace may include a decorative item.
There are many styles of footwear in use today. Recently, expensive footwear has crossed the line from being a necessary item to that of being a fashion statement. However, because of the cost involved many times individuals cannot afford to have the most desirable footwear. In particular, fashion boots have sizzled in the marketplace and many women (and even some men) have bought up the offerings of many designers eager to follow the latest trend. Unfortunately, following the trend in all of its manifestations is out of the reach of most people. Thus, there needs to be a mechanism of varying the appearance of boots that keeps costs down, is easy to implement and provides a broad appeal to the user.